


Blue Whale Documentary

by willow_whistle



Category: Dreamboy (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, blow jobs and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_whistle/pseuds/willow_whistle
Summary: my friend challenged me to write dreamboy porn and this is the best i could do





	Blue Whale Documentary

The room is blue with flickering TV light. Dane runs his fingers through Luke's hair while he watches the shots on the screen change. It's strange to think that just twenty-four hours ago, he nearly went crazy over Luke not responding to his messages, but now here he is, lying quietly with his head in Dane's lap, on Emily's couch.  
They met more or less by chance this morning. Dane walked out of the door, for once on time for his job at the zoo, and saw Luke out of the corner of his eye. Like an illusion or an apparition. Only that when Dane turned his head to look, Luke stayed solid and rooted in reality. Due to some miracle, Dane kept calm and collected, just acting as if it was nothing but another day, walking over to Luke where he stood in between their two houses, with unspoken words on his lips.

Of course it was never about the cakes. Dane knew that from the start. They walked to the zoo together, apologizing mutually, Luke explaining that he just didn't like being lied to, no matter what about. Then before the gates of the zoo, he said they could meet up later and smiled in a way that made Dane almost drop his keys.

Now they're back at Emily's, and because they needed something to occupy the silent house and distract themselves from the strange events happening in Pepper Heights, they turned on the TV and watched the first thing they came across with the sound turned low: A documentary about blue whales. It has been a while since they reunited, but somehow their conversations have all been...casual. They haven’t even talked much at all. Not that the silence is unpleasant. They spent the first few minutes of the documentary lightly chatting about what was onscreen, until Luke lay down silently, his legs angled close to his body, his head exactly where it is now, and Dane’s heart sped up silently, his body going tense for a second. Luke turned his head slightly to look at Dane with one eye, mumbling “Is this okay?”, and the dark circles under his eyes were more visible all of a sudden. And Dane told him that of course it was, and that was the truth, but he couldn’t help thinking that the way he had felt not knowing where Luke was hadn’t been casual at all. Or okay. And that even though he was close enough to touch now, there was no way of knowing where he would be tomorrow. Or with who. And whether it was even fine to be bothered by that.

“Hey,” Dane says, softly. “Are you awake?”  
“Mhm,” Luke rolls over. "You almost had me asleep. Well, you and that narrator’s voice.”

“Ugh, yeah. So monotone, isn’t it?”

“Kinda hard to care about just how many vertebrae a blue whale has when he reads it like that.”

“I mean, I've heard many boring animal facts in recent weeks and this bests all of them.”

Luke laughs. “Oh come on. I mean, Madame Beauregard is cool.”, His eyes dart off to the side and his smile narrows just a bit. “And so is Zoe.”

“That's true. But I mean, so are blue whales. These people all just don't know how to deliver animal facts.”

Luke brightens right back up. “Now, there’s a job opportunity for you. Show these amateurs how it’s done.”

“I'll think about it.”

The cerulean from the TV screen catches in Luke’s irises. Dane strokes his cheek, traces the hollow of it with his finger.  
“Um. I didn't tell you before but...I was pretty  worried about you. Yesterday.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I was worried you'd go meet up with. Some guy. Get yourself too hurt.”  
A grin spreads on Luke's face. “Jealous?”  
“Concerned.”, Dane insists. Inevitably, his eyes flicker across Luke’s body. “And, well, maybe a little jealous?”  
“Well.”, Luke gives Dane a slow once-over. He's leering now, it's like a switch flipped in him. “You have me all to yourself now.”  
He sits up. His face is like the moon, one side brightly illuminated, the other coated in darkness, with shadows clinging neatly to the curves of his features.

“The question is if you want to make use of that.”

Dane would have been fine with just talking about it, but then again, they're finally alone, and Luke is beautiful, and he's giving him an offer. He nods mechanically. Luke swings his leg across Dane's lap and their bodies slide against each other.  
“We never did finish what we started before those little girls came along, after all.”  
Their mouths connect in the dark. Dane has his eyes half open, and they must show something blue-green in the whale documentary because suddenly the light is dim and he feels like this is just another fish dream. He has his hands on Luke’s back, fingers dipping into the divots at the small of it, and Luke reaches behind and tugs them lower, covering Dane’s fingers with his. Dane takes the hint and squeezes, hard, because that's evidently how Luke likes it. Luke moans into his mouth. He's grinding against him, harsh and urgent, and has been since their bodies connected, like an automatized reaction. There's delicious shocks of pleasure every time Luke's half-hard dick presses into his, radiating heat through his skinny jeans, but somehow Dane can't get into it. He keeps trying to catch Luke's expression, some semblance of emotion, but he's just a silhouette against the TV screen, his hair ghostly pale.

Luke grabs Dane's hand and puts it beneath his shirt, dragging the fabric up. Soft skin strung tight over ribs. The butcher’s bruise. With a sigh of relief, Luke presses Dane’s fingers into it. He leans back to pull his shirt off, and tugs at Dane’s so he does the same. The feeling of skin on skin makes it a little better.

“Keep touching them,” Luke says, breathless against Dane’s lips.

 _It just makes me remember, is all._ And Dane wonders, if he does touch the bruises, isn't he just transporting Luke back into a moment spent with someone else instead of being in the present with him? He does it anyway. Luke arches into the touch, his head tilted back.

“Yeah, hurt me,” he murmurs.Then a sharp zip, as he unfastens his jeans.  
It’s hot, but it feels wrong. And Luke’s restless energy doesn’t leave any time for Dane to sort out his conflicting emotions. And that, paired with the deep ocean indigo backlighting and obscuring him makes it feel like Luke is a rogue wave, building, threatening to crash.  
“Hey,” Dane pulls away, takes a breath.“Can we...slow down?”  
The wave freezes. Dane’s hand slides away from the bruise, coming to a rest on Luke’s thigh.  
“Sorry,” Luke says, with a small laugh. “The guys I'm usually with like to get things done quickly.”  
“I know.”  
He half-maneuvers, half-guides Luke off his lap, back onto couch so he's on his back, legs draped across Dane’s.  
“But we're not...anonymous. This isn't some random parking lot. And we have time.”  
Luke smiles sweetly. It's calming to see his face again. His eyes flicker from Dane to where their legs touch. “Feels a little like therapy. You know, with the couch.”  
“Have you been to therapy?”  
“Maybe.”  
Dane sighs. His hand edges along Luke’s side, but without much pressure.  
“Do you... really enjoy yourself? With these men?”  
He shrugs. “I mean you've seen me with the realtor. Did I look like I was enjoying myself?”  
“I guess."  
“I'm asking because I'm not quite sure anymore.”, He looks at his hands with his lids low over his eyes. Dane can tell he is letting him in again. This time, he won't mess it up.  
"The lines kinda blur, I guess. I mean I do find it hot, but that's mostly because it hurts, so it might not be everyone's definition of "enjoying yourself", you know?", He looks up. For once, it's recognizable in his eyes how young he is. They look candid. Maybe a little lost. "Guess this _is_ therapy now.”  
Dane leans over him, supporting himself with one arm on the armrest of the couch. “Not really.”, he laughs a little,“I don't have a clue what I'm doing either, so I can't really psychoanalyze you.”  
“It's probably better that way.”  
“Yeah,” Dane says. He brushes a few strands of hair out of Luke’s face, smoothing them back. “Maybe.”  
He carefully lowers his body onto Luke’s. Suddenly their faces are close, and they smile at each other, but Luke looks away. He chuckles, like he's nervous. Dane wonders how that can be, when he's with so many different partners all the time. It makes his heart jump with one of those painful starts that come with realizing something significant. He wonders whether he could feel Luke’s heart race the same way if he were to press a palm to his chest. Instead, he leans in, and he puts a finger on the side of Luke’s jaw that is turned away, without pressure, as a suggestion. Their eyes meet: Suggestion accepted. They kiss softly. Dane’s hand wanders from Luke’s jaw to his neck, and his pulse _is_ sped up, humming palpably between delicate tendons and muscles. Dane slides his other hand up to Luke’s chest, across the smooth expanse of his stomach, the ridges of his ribs.  
“Do they ever get you off?”  
Luke has his head turned away, exposing a bruiseless, pale spot of neck - _untouched_ snow - and his voice sounds distracted. “That's...not really their priority, no.”  
“Kind of a selfish thing to do, don’t you think?”  
Dane nips at Luke’s neck, soft enough not to cause hickeys but hard enough to suggest them, just opposite of the blue hand. Luke lets out a little noise, hooking his fingers at the back of Dane’s neck. It's a small triumph to get a response from him without having to hurt him, but Dane plans on way more than just that. Luke’s fly is still undone, and he trails his hand there across his body, but when he tries to slide his hand in, the teeth of the zipper bite into the back of it.  
“That won't work,” he mumbles. He backs away and slides his fingers into the waistband. He has to yank quite hard to get Luke’s pants to his mid-thigh.  
“God, how do you get your legs into these?”  
“Sorry.” Luke smiles up at him, with  awakened curiosity. “What are you doing?”  
“What do you think I'm doing?”  
Dane remembers the blue vein from under the motion light and recognizes it, only it's closer now, consisting only of the sharp contrast between deep  blue light and darkness. He runs Luke’s dick through the space between his thumb and index finger, watching his eyebrows draw together with the sensation.  
“Do they ever do that?”

Luke huffs a laugh. “No.”  
“They should, you know. It's a nice dick.”  
Luke turns his head again to avoid his eyes. He's smiling, and Dane thinks he can see him blush. “I don't think they c…”  
His sentence trails out into nothing when Dane closes his lips over the the tip of it, sucking gently . Luke’s entire body goes tense. There's a tiny, wet sound when Dane pulls away. His voice sounds thick and low, only amplified with the dull hammering of blood in his ears. “You want more?”  
“Yeah,” Luke says, his eyes closed.  
Dane takes all of him in his mouth next,  raising his eyes to meet Luke’s. He’s definitely turned on, but there is something different in his eyes, something wavering. Dane pulls away again.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, I,” Luke's voice cracks, “I'm not really used to this kind of attention.”  
His eyes flick away again. “It's weird but...good.”  
That's all the confirmation Dane needed. He goes back at it, falling into a slow rhythm, and Luke goes harder in his mouth by the second. He has his back arched, and his head tilted back against the armrest, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths. Dane runs his hand up the back of Luke’s thigh, spreading  his fingers out across, but Luke’s jeans become more and more of a nuisance, so he decides to get them out of the way for good. They both laugh as he struggles, but he gets them off eventually. He reaches around Luke’s thighs and pulls him closer by his legs. They grin at each other for a moment, and Dane takes in the way Luke is splayed out before him, stroking his inner thighs with his thumbs. His bruises look like watered down ink spots in the low light. He's clutching the armrest with one hand, his arm raised over his head, and his eyes look expectant, wide and attentive. He looks endearing. Dane can't help but lean down and press another kiss to his lips, and he makes sure to shift his hips a bit so the denim of his pants rubs against  Luke's crotch.  
Luke's hands are in his hair, then clutching his shoulders and back. Dane unbuttons his pants when he straightens back up - it's more of an afterthought, a practical decision, since they are getting very uncomfortable, but Luke's eyes jump to  his dick with an expression like...regret. Or guilt. He sits up and stretches his hand out to reach for it.  
Dane shakes his head. He catches Luke’s wrist and pulls him in for a kiss, holding him with both arms as he lowers him back onto the couch.

“Just relax. It’s fine.”  
Luke's protest dies in his throat when Dane goes back to kissing his neck, sucking on it for real this time, then his collarbone and down his chest. He squirms with small, breathy chuckles  when Dane arrives at his stomach, his beard grazing lightly against Luke's skin.  
“Ticklish?”, Dane says, grinning up at him.  
“Seems like it.”  
Dane places small kisses where Luke's pelvic bone juts, and further down until he gets to the base of his dick. He runs his lips up the length of it before he takes it back in his mouth.This time, Luke actually gives a disarmed moan. He lifts his hips, but it seems to be a subconscious reaction.Dane hums appreciative around him, trying to convey _Yes, that's good, just like that._ Luke’s hand tangles in his hair again, holding on, but not pushing or pulling. His hips move in time with Dane’s rhythm, his breaths come short and sharp. Dane raises his eyes to all the bruises in front of him. They're an easy, surefire way to get Luke closer. Dane’s hand wanders across Luke’s body to one right beneath his solar plexus. It must have hurt especially to get that one. His hand rests before it, the fingers curled slightly, as if hovering over a piano key. He almost has him there, and all this without hurting him. Then again, the realtor had him moaning out,  and he only hit him afterwards. But he didn't make him come, because he was only using him. All of them are just using him. Dane’s hand falters. He wants to pull it back, but then Luke’s comes up and grabs his, and for one second Dane thinks he wants to lead it to the bruise, but he doesn't. He intertwines their fingers. And when Dane looks at his face again, he's biting his lip, his eye squeezed shut in desperate concentration. Dane wraps his free arm around Luke’s waist to pull him closer,and then his thrusts go short and flat. His mouth falls open and he gasps as if he's drowning. He squeezes Dane’s hand, his fingernails digging in. Dane holds him while he rides his climax out, moves with him and swallows all of it.  
He lets Luke's dick slide out of his mouth and presses a few light kisses to his inner thigh.  
Luke's eyes flutter open, slow and drowsy. He exhales. Their eyes meet.  
“Good?”, Dane says.  
A smile tugs lightly at the corners of Luke's mouth. “Yeah.”

He reaches out and put his hand on Dane’s knee.  
“Can I help you now, at least?”  
“I don't think that will take long.”  
“That's okay.”  
Dane didn't notice how pretty Luke's hands are before. He watches the sinews stretch over bone, the veins in between. There's a bruise at his wrist, possibly from restraints or a firm thumb.

Luke’s breath is warm against Dane’s lips. When he looks up, he finds himself intently watched. Something about Luke’s unwavering gaze takes his breath more than the hand wrapped around him, even though it feels perfect, deliberately slow. Luke’s irises dart around his face, searching. He’s just waiting for Dane to make a noise, to crack, to lose control. Dane groans, then, involuntarily. He grabs Luke’s face with both hands. Their breaths speed up.

“Don’t cum on your friend’s couch,” Luke says. It’s a mocking tone that suggests that is probably exactly what Dane should do.

Somewhere behind blind arousal, Dane does worry about the couch, but Luke presses his dick against his thigh while he runs his palm across and that's where Dane spills eventually, his grip going vice-like on Luke’s shoulders.

“Fuck,” he says when the sensation ebbs away. “I needed that.”

They're forehead to forehead, just breathing, again. The documentary is over, and there's an overplayed toothpaste commercial on. Dane eventually gets up to grab some paper towels from the kitchen to clean up Luke’s thigh, and when he returns Luke is slumped against the armrest again, eyes closed.

“Someone's really tired,” Dane says.

He picks up Luke’s shirt and helps him put it on.

“So how'd you rate your experience?”

Luke’s expression is flirty, and challenging in a way, and it kind of makes Dane feel like repeating the whole procedure.

“Ten out of ten, would recommend.”

“I'm glad.”

His eyes fall on the fresh hickey sitting right above Luke’s shirt collar.

“Are you gonna post that as well?”

Luke seems confused for a moment, but he follows Dane’s gaze. “Oh. Well, do you want me to?”

Dane shakes his head. “I think it's enough for me to know it’s there.”

There’s a moment where they just smile at each other, and Dane knows he wouldn’t have minded it going on for an hour, but Luke gets up to put his jeans back on.

“I think I'm gonna head back over though.”

Dane feels like he's just taken an arrow to the chest. He watches Luke get dressed, and follows him to the door, and only then, he finds his words again.

“You know, you could just...stay the night. I don't think you'd take much space in the guest bed.”

“I...can't. I kinda have to meet up with someone really early tomorrow.”

Arrow number two. “Well, you can say no.”

Luke shakes his head, “Not to him. He's kind of the reason I have a place to stay right now.”

“The realtor.” Dane can't keep the words from sounding sour. It's a bitter kind of irony.

“Yeah.”

“Well,you can move in here. You don't need him.”

“It's your friend's house, Dane.”

“I can call her!”

Luke shakes his head again. He sways a little, like he’s about to fall over. And Dane just wants to grab him, wrap him in a blanket and see him sleep until he's rested. Luke walks up to Dane. And as if paralyzed, he feels the cold fingertips at his cheek, and the light, lingering kiss on his lips, but he can't do anything. And then Luke pulls away again.

“Good night.”

“Yeah...good night.”  
Luke turns around, and walks through the door without another glance back. And Dane stands there, a gust of night air making the hairs on his arms stand up, watching the sliver of cold street light that hits the floor disappear as Luke pulls the door shut.

His emotions boil up for the fraction of a second before he he hits the nearest wall. The edge of his hand impacts awkwardly with it, and he holds it right after while also guiltily inspecting the wall for any signs of damage, cursing under his breath. He feels stupid. And angry still. But not at Luke, this time. And not at himself. Because neither of them can change the situation. He stands there for a few more seconds, wishing he could bring Luke back to his door with sheer willpower. Then he wanders back into the living room, feeling vacant like the rooms around him.


End file.
